


Nationals Encounter

by To_Fly_Or_Not_To_Fly



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Nationals, Salt, Tsukishima did nothing to deserve this, first encounters, lots of salt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 10:51:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7974115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/To_Fly_Or_Not_To_Fly/pseuds/To_Fly_Or_Not_To_Fly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first day of Nationals has been hard on Tsukishima. Not because of annoying opponents- wait. It is because of annoying opponents. Former and current. All he wanted was a drink of water but, instead, he got an encounter that he never wanted to experience again. Honestly, can't he catch a break? And where is Sawamura-san when Tsukishima needs him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nationals Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is an extremely salty fic that I've been wanting to write since forever. The idea came from this post ( http://hqfani.tumblr.com/post/148130107146/honestly-would-like-to-see-all-of-them-be-in-one ) so do check it out. I hope everyone enjoys it!

It all started with Tsukishima- kami must hate him- who wanted a simple drink of water. He knew the inevitable would happen but he hoped it would happen later rather than sooner. Nationals was packed but somehow (somehow) Kuroo and Bokuto found him.

 

“Oya?” It’s started.

 

“Oya oya?”

 

Tsukishima turned around to find the two (annoying) captains. “What do you want?” He wasn’t in the mood to deal with them alone today of all days- or really any other.

 

“How rude, Tsukki. We only came by to say ‘Hi’ to you!” Bokuto-san said with a knowing smirk. “Is that really how you treat your senpais?” Tsukishima narrowed his eyes at them. He didn’t trust their words since experience had taught him to be careful of their antics.

 

“Yes.” He tried to go around them but was quickly blocked.

 

Jet black hair obstructed the view of his team, who were literally ten meters away, before tilting to the side. “I’m sure Sawamura has taught you to be nicer than that! You can’t always be this salty.”  _ Hello pot. Have you met kettle? _

 

Tsukishima sighed before giving a retort. “Well, I guess you would know from experience but Sawamura-san has done nothing of the sort.”

 

A brief pause settled over them as the irony sunk into the captain of Nekoma. He would have none of this.

 

“How about we change that, Tsukki?” Kuroo asked.  _ No thanks _ , Tsukishima thought.  _ I’d rather do flying receives. _

 

“Megane-kun! I’ve been looking all over for you!” A new voice called out. A pale arm was draped over his shoulders as the person came up to them. Kami must really hate him because one of the last people he expected to see at nationals was touching him. Their faked smile made him want to run for the hills- or back to his team- as more words came from their mouth. “Oh. Did I interrupt something?”

 

Sarcasm dripped from Oikawa’s voice as he asked the ‘innocent’ question. He must have been watching. Tsukishima realized as the former captain sent him an even faker smile.

 

“Nothing important. But what are you doing here?”

 

“Just wanted to do some recon for my team. And since I’m here, I thought it’d be nice to wish my dear Kouhai’s team good luck. Is there something wrong with that?”  _ Several _ . Far too many for the guy to be sincere.

 

“Who’s this?” This time it was Bokuto-san who asked a rather irritating question. Equally irritating to the asker and the person in question. However, before he could even open his mouth, Oikawa opened his to give the reply.

 

“Only the captain of the best volleyball team in Japan. I would be insulted you two don’t know who I am but I don’t care.” Oikawa bragged to the captains who would actually be participating in nationals. Tsukishima wasn’t sure who to feel worse for: Oikawa or himself. Second-hand embarrassment was the worst.

 

“Oya oya? I thought people always had evidence to back their words.” Kuroo commented before looking over to his fellow Tokyo captain. With a deep sigh, he shrugged at the third captain. “I guess there’s nothing we can do but believe him… Oh wait. Why would we do that when he clearly isn’t?”

 

“So very true. It’s almost as if this guy is trying to say he’s better than us.” Bokuto rolled his eyes and put an arm around Kuroo’s shoulders. If only Oikawa would do the antithesis. “Can you believe this guy?” 

 

_ Save him. _

 

Somehow, the day kept spiraling downhill for Tsukishima.

 

“Oh. So the goody two-shoes has a smarty pants on his team?” Another voice asked from behind. The four of them turned around to find a complete stranger. A rude one at that. Thankfully, Oikawa dropped his arm so they both turn properly. “You’re quite tall as well. Have you been drinking your milk like mama has told you to?”

 

This one was easily the most annoying of them all. And who the hell was the goody two-shoes?

 

“Did a Justin Bieber imitation contest come to Japan? ‘Cause I thought novices and their opinions were disregarded.” Tsukishima insulted back. “I assume  _ playing _ the part, for you, isn’t that hard.”

 

Kuroo let out a low whistle and whispered, “Dang. He’s pissed.” 

 

The new person was taken aback and utterly silent.

 

Tsukishima assumed it was from not being able to think of a comeback. “Oh. Not going to finish what you started? How rude.” 

 

Behind the middle blocker, the other captains watched in amusement. The calm and collected megane-kun was starting to snap back aggressively at people. Kuroo and Bokuto were so proud.

 

“I usually don’t start a fight with strangers but I think I’ll make an exception for you.” 

 

“Don’t. Spare me the effort.” Tsukishima wanted Daichi to drag him back to the team; Anything would be better than these people. “Who are you anyway? I thought delinquents didn’t have enough discipline to be in sports.”

 

The newcomer let out a ‘tch’ and frowned. “ _ Since you asked _ , I’m the setter of the team that’s going to kick all of your asses.” If Tsukishima had a hundred yen for every person he wanted to get away from today, he’d have six hundred yen (Kageyama and Hinata were annoying him earlier).

 

“Your name, idiot.”

 

“Miya Atsumu. I met Tobio-kun during the All-Japan training camp and dropped by to say ‘Good luck’ to his team, seeing as you’ll need it.” His attitude was terrible and his hair was even worse than that guy from Johzenji.

 

“Fascinating.” The blonde said, “I completely care for why you thought that was necessary. Tell me more.”  _ Get the hint and leave. _

 

“Wait! Hold up! Your scary-faced setter went to the All-Japan training camp?” Kuroo was incredulous of the news. The Tokyo captains exchanged glances before staring at him.

 

“Tobio-kun got invited?” Oikawa scowled. “That must be a mistake.”  _ Look who’s talking. _

 

“Definitely a mistake, if you ask me. Cause scouts make mistakes on a national level.” The king is annoying but at least Tsukishima respects him enough to recognize his talent. They did defeat Shiratorizawa after all.

 

“Huh. Here I thought you’d be as bad as Tobio-kun but you’re not.” Miya merely shrugged as he made the compliment. How odd- A fickle setter.

 

All Tsukishima wanted was water but kami must  _ really _ hate him.

 

“I thought I bought a ticket to the volleyball nationals, not a train ticket to loserville.” Why? What had he done in his past life to deserve this? 

 

All five of them looked to the side to find yet another person. The growing group was only giving Tsukishima a headache that would last until the afternoon.

 

“Figures Daishou would be here after not qualifying. Did you buy a nice seat or did they upgrade it for free?” Kuroo tried provoking the guy. If they knew each other, this would be the perfect opportunity to slip away.

 

“Didn’t you know? Captains get special seats to loserville. He probably got it at a discount for that.” Bokuto added. The three captains glared at one another, completely forgetting about the other three players. Thank kami for this opportunity to leave.

 

“Are they always like this?“ Oikawa asked as he peered over at him.  _ Whelp. There goes his escape _ .  _ Thank you ‘Daiou-sama.’ _

 

”I don’t know and I don’t care as long as they don’t drag me into their mess.” Tsukishima answers truthfully. The less he interacted with them, the better. He needed his brain cells.

 

“Here I was thinking that third years were mature. I guess I can no longer say that.” Miya comments as the three non-Tokyo players watched the others bicker like a bunch of children (which they were).

 

“Not to mention they’re all captains.” Tsukishima adds. This was apparently the wrong (or right, depending how you look at it) thing to say because Oikawa let out a ‘tch’ at them. The captain was pouting where he stood and looking like he might insult them back.

 

“That’s not true! Third years are mature. Those three are just exceptions!”

 

“I think it’s funny how you think you have a say in this. You didn’t qualify for nationals and you’re very immature.” Tsukishima was going to the kill. His bait would surely work on eighteen-year old.

 

Miya laughs at Oikawa who was sulking even further. “That’s not true!”

 

“Yet you fight with Kageyama every time you see him.” The blonde pressed, wanting to shake up the older setter.

 

“I have the right to fight with my kouhai! Tobio-chan wouldn’t be anywhere without me!” Oikawa exclaimed. As true as that might be… Well, Kageyama would’ve gotten good eventually. Hopefully. Not that they’ll ever know.

 

“Sounds like a lame excuse, if you ask me.” The other setter teased; Tsukishima could only agree.

 

“They’re not!”  _ Denial. _

 

“Are you saying Kageyama didn’t get knocked over after playing tug of war with a volleyball? Because I remember that happening clearly during our last match.” The middle blocker recalled in extreme detail. Truthfully, the only reason he can recollect the incident is because he laughed lowly at his setter.

 

“Wow. You’re a child.”

 

“If that’s true then you two are salty underclassmen with no respect!”  _ It’s not like we care about your opinion anyway. _

 

As if on cue, Kuroo interjects with his unwanted opinion. He holds up a hand in Daishou’s face and turns to the three forgotten players. “Tsukki being salty? What’s new?”  _ How unpleasing. _

 

Daishou slaps his hand away and gives his two cents. “Kuroo is being annoying. Oh, such a mundane sight.” The two glared at each other with a completely noticeable height difference. Out of the corner of his eye, Tsukishima could see other teams clearly avoiding them as the air thickened. There was no escape.

 

Kuroo narrows his eyes at the brown-haired captain as he continued the inane spat. “Being nosey, aren’t you?”

 

“I thought we were stating the obvious.” Daishou expressed with pure venom.

 

“Then we should add that you’re the most underqualified person here since you lost the qualifiers.” Bokuto chimed in, equally glaring at the third Tokyo captain. Maybe Tsukishima shouldn’t mention Oikawa lost too… or maybe he should. That might be fun. However, the setter would owe him big time… Eh. Tsukishima opted for silence since he wanted to use that favor for evil.

 

“Koutarou-chan is sore loser- especially after being beaten by Itachiyama. I heard you even cried on the ground.”  _ Hm… That would’ve been a sight to see… _ Second thought, that wouldn’t be much of a difference when he’s in a low point. 

 

_ Ugh. Get me out of here. _

 

“This is the worst moment of my life.” Tsukishima deadpanned. All five looked over at him in surprise since the conversation hadn’t concerned him. He’s sure his face was as passive as they came as he stared into the distance.

 

“You’re all going to lose against my team.” Miya continued the digression.

 

“I’m the most talented out of all of us.” Oikawa flipped his hair pretentiously as he spoke to the group. Out of all the things to say, he just had to say the one thing that would target all of them. In fact, Tsukishima was sure he saw the others narrow their eyes at the setter- which he joined soon after. He didn’t need constant reminding about his abilities- or lack thereof.

 

“Are all setters this annoying?” Tsukishima mumbled to himself. He didn’t expect anyone to catch it, but -of course- they did.

 

“Just him. I’m glad I never turned out that awful. I have better things to do as a setter than spew utter bullshit.”  _ How hypocritical. _ Oikawa must have thought the same since the new glare-off was between the two setters. If the dark clouds were going to come out and make lightning strike the two, could they hit him as well? 

 

“Talent isn’t going to win nationals- it’s skills.” Tsukishima interrupted the two. “Not that you’d know.” This time it was him who would lay the trap. Oikawa death glared at him as he understood the ‘secret message’- not that is was hidden.

 

The setter opened his mouth again but a low “Tsukishima” came from behind the group. There stood Daichi seething in rage and sending a piercing glare at everybody there. Oh such a glorious sight- one that he just happened to be afraid of. Black clouds seemed to form around his head, making him all the more menacing. There was no doubt the others thought so too because they shut up. He heard one even gulped but he couldn’t tell who.

 

“Yes?”

 

“Get back to the team. Now.” Tsukishima didn’t need to be told twice. He moved around Daichi and walked back. Maybe he did look like a whipped dog, but he got away from those weirdos. His captain was a true blessing. The third year lingered to give them the worst look possible. With a menacing voice, Daichi dispersed the little group in seconds. “Don’t you all have somewhere better to be?”  _ Scram. _

 

The teenagers scrambled to get away from his captain as quick as possible. Presumably to their team- or the stands in Oikawa and Daishou’s case. Daichi merely caught up and guided him back those remaining meters. “You okay?”

 

“Yes, Sawamura-san.”

 

“Good. I was worried when I saw you caught up with those guys.” Tsukishima realized that he cared enough to save him.  _ How strange. _

 

“If it makes you feel better, I won’t leave the team again.” The middle blocker promised and meant it. He didn’t want to suffer anything like that anew.

 

“Also good.” Daichi pats him on the back and goes to talk with the other members of Karasuno. Tsukishima hoped he would never be caught up in anymore incidents like that.

 

This was still the worst moment of his life. 

**Author's Note:**

> ......Very sass. Such insults. Much terrible life experiences. 
> 
> My tumblr is to-fly-or-not-to-fly.tumblr.com/ so feel free to throw some shade or something in my direction.


End file.
